Optical switching is known in the art wherein a lamp and a photodetector are mounted in a switch housing and a shutter is driven therebetween to block the transmission of light. Appropriate cavities may be formed in the housing for mounting the lamp and photodetector therein, and appropriate apertures are formed in certain internal portions of the housing to form light guides.